


A batter's poem

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a game; just let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A batter's poem

You’re my center field.  
You’re the ball to my mitt, bat to skull.  
You guild me down my path, where destiny awaits.  
You help me fight spectres and all who try to withstand my reason.  
My dear player, the one who sees me for what I truly am in the end;  
the monster in the book, the hero who wins in the end.  
For all my short comings and all your obliviousness or doubt, you are my puppeteer.  
And yet I am truly no ones puppet.  
I am just a batter set to purify the world by my own rules; there is no other way.  
In a flicker of the Judge’s eyes, my bitterness and need of destruction embody me and I look grotesque.  
Whether you stand by me or not, I used you and got far enough.  
I purify and erratic those who I see as a disgrace.  
Elsens; burnt or not, Dedan, Japhet, and Enoch really do not mean that much.  
Hugo and the Queen were not mere adversaries, yet both seemed unsavory.  
Hero or monster; mytra or murder, I stand by my faith.


End file.
